


Новая Родина

by Du_Rock



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Soviet Union, X-Men: First Class (2011) AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: For Russian xmen-fest 2011 Б01-18. Эрик/Чарльз, СССР-АУ. Советские войска под конец войны каким-то образом уничтожают Шоу-Шмидта, Эрик оказывается в Союзе. На пейринг фраза "В нашей стране за такое сажают". Обстоятельства встречи на усмотрение автора. Хотя в 1959 Хрущев удачно США посетил.





	Новая Родина

Войти в состав советской делегации, сопровождавшей Первого секретаря ЦК КПСС в Соединенные Штаты Америки, было не просто. Так же сложно, как нанести решающий удар ножом в спину Шмидта, когда тот сминал один за другим ракетные залпы "Катюш", обстреливавших бункер близ Аушвица. Так же тяжело, как уцелеть в Казахстане, куда этапировали пленников концлагерей с сомнительной биографией. Так же трудно, как выбраться из степей в Москву, пробиться в МГИМО и стать дипломированным специалистом по международным отношениям, благонадежным от каблуков ботинок до кончиков ушей.

Но дело того стоило. Новая Родина обернулась задом к Эрику Леншерру. Развенчав культ личности Сталина она продолжала гонения на тех, кто был не похож на краснощекого партийного рабочего и не увлекался крепкогрудыми сельскими девушками. Преследовали всех - православных, любителей джаза, гомосексуалистов.. Знай Родина о способностях Эрика, она бы не колебалась ни минуты. Леншерр с завистью вспоминал бы о времени, проведенном с Шоу, попав в рабство к целому государству.

А теперь у него есть возможность, шанс, который нельзя упустить. Шанс, за который его будут преследовать всю жизнь и, возможно, доберутся, как добрались в свое время до Троцкого или Ребета. Но такими шансами не разбрасываются. На встрече с журналистами в Национальном клубе печати, где Хрущев веселит американских журналистов, Эрик улыбается, переводит и осторожно посматривает по сторонам. 

Голубоглазого шатена он замечает не сразу - тот не спешит задавать вопросы и не слишком интересуется Хрущевым. Что ж, агентам ЦРУ тоже нужно присутствовать на встречах, как и агентам КГБ. Хотя какой он агент, чтобы переломить шатена, потребовалось бы полминуты и столько же, чтобы спустить с него брюки. Эрик позволяет себе пару вольных картин, которые неожиданно разворачиваются весьма разнузданной оргией с позами, о которых он никогда не подозревал. Леншерр с трудом переводит мысли в мирное русло и только через минуту осмеливается вновь взглянуть на шатена. Тот улыбается, глядя Эрику в глаза. Слухи о вольных нравах в США до МГИМО доходили, но чтобы до такой степени? Снимать официальное лицо советской делегации прямо на встрече с первым секретарем ЦК КПСС? Это верх наглости и.. в этом есть что-то очаровательное.

Официальная часть интервью заканчивается и теперь уже все задают вопросы всем, пытаясь расслышать ответы в кутерьме за пять минут до отъезда.   
Шатен уходит, так и не задав ни одного вопроса, сопровождаемый взглядом Эрика. Но вдруг оборачивается и кивает от боковой двери, придерживая ее за собой. Два шага в сторону и они уже целуются в темной подсобке, за которой шумит многоголосая толпа.

\- Я могу выкрасть тебя из здания, и никто не заметит! - выпаливает незнакомец, упираясь ладонями в рубашку Леншерра.

\- В нашей стране за такое сажают, - отвечает ему Эрик, подперев спиной дверь и притягивая к себе.

\- А что.. ты думаешь.. - Шатен умудряется говорить даже во время поцелуев, - на счет.. эмиграции?


End file.
